


[AM/brolin]关于告白的最优方法

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, R18, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 私设是梅妃传时期的布林/人设也偏AM/非现实向/预警即标题sum：双向暗恋/he/糖醋肉世界上还有比这篇屁话更多且柴的pwp吗？没有了。
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Kudos: 11





	[AM/brolin]关于告白的最优方法

Colin Morgan不喜欢Bradley James。

好吧，不能说是不喜欢，只是他实在有点......实在有点不知道该怎么处理他们俩之间尴尬的关系。不像Bradley那种外放的性格，慢热让他和一个人熟络起来需要不短的时间，私下里同事们起哄他和Bradley的话不算过分却也让他在尴尬之余心里鼓鼓囊囊蒙上奇怪的异样感觉，偏偏Bradley还从不反驳，那些数量说多不多说少不少但总能让自己注意到的目光凝视像针膨大剂，不知不觉发酵他心里那些说不清道不明的心思。

所以当他顺利的把Bradley送回家下楼后，不可自抑的长长呼了口气来缓解这一路他紧绷到不行的心情，但还没能持续几秒的畅快情绪在他摸到左右两边都空空如也的口袋时彻底戛然而止。

比起去等凌晨两点不可能出现在英国街头的巴士或者出租，他突然觉得再回一趟Bradley家里找到自己的车钥匙也不算什么无法完成的事。

深夜没人走动的公寓电梯和走廊似乎还残留着Bradley身上的酒气味道，Colin下意识摸摸耳边，Bradley靠在他身上时扑在脖颈的炙热气息还让他心里发酸的收紧，试图敲门的指节还没磕上，保险门露出的一条小缝让他一愣，他几乎要咬住下唇才能把嘴边即将喊出的Bradley忍回去，还好推开门后的场景和他走时没有两样，没有因为翻箱倒柜而狼狈散乱的场景，他松了口气，看来是自己走的太匆忙没有关好门而不是进了什么小偷劫匪之类的，银白色的车钥匙老老实实躺在卧室门口——显而易见，出门时慌乱的动作让他把这个小东西落在了这。

太过安静的环境让他下意识放轻脚步，毕竟他不想把Bradley吵醒然后两人再做个什么尴尬的见面和道别。

直到他捡起钥匙后转身离开的脚步被紧闭卧室门后传来的呻吟声死死黏住。

这声音太耳熟了。

尽管Colin Morgan非常不想承认，但他必须得承认，他现在正在听来自他暧昧同事——Bradley James的呻吟直播。

他完全可以一走了之的，说实话，他最好的选择也应该是一走了之，不管两人间莫名其妙的暧昧是由于营业期还是什么别的，他没理由同时也没立场干涉Bradley的私人生活，更别说如此越矩贸然拉开不熟同事发出呻吟声的卧室门，上帝，这太隐私了，是吧，不管这该死的屋子里是只有Bradley一个人还是在短短十几分钟内又出现一位女士或者男士之类的，他都不该去拉开这扇门，对吧？

于是Colin Morgan慢慢拧动了门把手。

卧室昏暗的不像样，唯一光源是他临走时帮Bradley拧开的床头灯，姜黄色暖光让他注意到书柜被翻成乱七八糟的样子，几个本子还有什么看不太清的东西零散的躺在地毯上，他皱皱眉扭过头慢慢往床边走去，不远处的喘息声一直没停，艰难的动作让他每走近一步仿佛就带走一部分喉咙间的水分，心脏不正常的跳速让他自己都觉得有些发吵。

双人床上空空荡荡，只有皱巴巴的床单和毛毯留在上面，显眼的金发告诉他Bradley一个人坐在落地窗旁的地毯上，他顺着方向看去，窗户的位置正好可以看到他停在楼下的小车。

Colin下意识松口气，后知后觉反应过来耳根的热度已经烧的发痛，同时一边心里谴责着自己莫名其妙的冒失举动。Bradley此刻在干什么应该是个男人都很清楚，只不过这件事像是持续了有段时间，以至于他仿佛都能闻到空气中属于Bradley的荷尔蒙味道。他站在后面隐约能看到Bradley右手里有台银灰色摄像机，随着左手上下动作带出的余颤一起微微晃动，以至于他没法看清具体画面，只是大概看清摄像机不是市面流行款式，可他却总觉得这台摄像机有些熟悉。

“你的颧骨有点抢镜。”  
“那你喜欢吗。”

摄像机传出的微弱声音混杂着Bradley的喘息声让他短暂失去思考能力，尽管这在过于安静的卧室里十分乍耳，他依然觉得自己是不是掉进什么诡谲的梦境中，仿佛是为了帮他确认这的的确确就是Colin Morgan的声音，每当这句话刚刚结束还没来及发出下一句的第一个音节时就立刻被手动切回开头。

“那你喜欢吗。”

“你喜欢吗。”

“喜欢吗。”

“喜欢。”

Colin Morgan不知道哪件事更刺激他现在脆弱不堪的神经一点，是他不巧发现Bradley James对着Colin Morgan的录像自慰这件事，还是手里车钥匙掉在地上发出的声音让Bradley那双黑夜里亮的更盛的蓝色眼睛看到呆傻站在他身后的自己这件事。

“Col......？”

他能听出Bradley声音中的困惑，上帝，拜托就让Bradley把这一切当作是场酒醉后荒谬的梦，也许自己现在捡起车钥匙跑走还来得及吗？

或者这两个都不行的话能不能先让Bradley穿上裤子，他翘着还硬着的老二一晃一晃走近的姿势真的太诡异以及尴尬了。

在他还没想好编出什么鬼话糊弄过去比如「嗨，Brad，这的确是你的一个梦，现在我得走了。」这种哪怕梦里听着也不太可信的话之前，Bradley先一步掐住了他的左脸，即使喝醉也没放水的力度一下让他眼眶被激的泛红。

“是梦吗...Colin...？”

“......对的，是梦，Brad，所以我现在得走了，松开我。”

“这也算是欺负吗...掐一下...这种也是欺负吗......”

酒精带来的鼻音让Bradley的嗓音显得没平常那么干净利落反而染上层不常见的委屈情绪，他从没见过Bradley这种...呃...撒娇的样子，不长的句子像是带着Bradley酒后升高的体温顺着耳孔流进血管让他感觉浑身发烫。很快松开的右手让Colin心里没来由的一下发空，但对方下一秒就开始解自己皮带的动作让他彻底僵住揉脸缓解疼痛的动作。

Bradley动作迅速到Colin严重怀疑他到底有没有喝醉，当自己反应过来时已经被扒光着扛到床上，柔软床垫下陷的触感让他有些清醒，作为现在唯一或许还清醒的人，他觉得有必要阻止这件明早起来会让Bradley尴尬的事情，“Brad，Brad，停下，你喝醉了。”

“没有...没有欺负你...是喜欢...得给你道歉......”

上帝作证这句话他真的一个字也没听清，Bradley酒后的嗓音比自己黏糊的爱尔兰口音还要再黏糊一万倍。不过眼下他听没听清都已经不重要了，阻止「发生Bradley明早醒来会尴尬」的这个任务几乎已经宣告失败。

因为该死的Bradley开始给他做起口活了。

酒精作用下的高热口腔让他说不出话，这种感受着Bradley舌头裹舔自己阴茎的触感太不真实，大脑被快感冲击的发晕但在某种意义上又清醒的要命，他下意识伸手去梳顺那头耀眼金发翘起的一小撮头发，顺便一起抚平心里有些混乱且不切实际的抱怨，比如为什么先和Bradley舌头接触到的是自己的老二而不是自己的舌头嘴唇什么之类的。他捏捏Bradley的耳垂又往后挪了挪示意自己要先拔出来——他真的不想第一晚就射在Bradley嘴里。为了避免Bradley嘴里再说出什么不对劲的话，Colin抢先吻了上去——他第一次亲Bradley，他们的第一次接吻，有点腥膻味的这种。空气的粘稠程度随着这个吻的加剧而上升，他不知道是什么时候搂上Bradley脖颈，热烈的接吻途中他却偷偷开了小差，悄悄眯开眼睛的一条缝打量Bradley过分长的睫毛，不专心当然很快就会被发现，他发誓真的从没发现Bradley抿嘴的表情能有这么...委屈——当然在片场时没有少看，只是当然不会有现在的氛围。Bradley攥住他的脚踝好分开对方有些过于纤瘦的双腿来环住自己的腰，双手有些大胆的揉弄白嫩的臀肉，这当然可以说得上是大胆，至少在几小时以前他们的肢体接触还停留在搂搂肩。出于某种莫名其妙的对等心里，Colin下意识攥上Bradley那根在自己眼前晃个不停的阴茎，他的手活说不上青涩也说不上娴熟，给自己做的次数够多但目前为止还没有第二个人来给他实践，所以Bradley是第二个，他能感觉手里攥着的阴茎又涨大一圈，顶着自己手心的凸起青筋随着Bradley腰部的晃动摩擦整个握住阴茎的肌肤，后穴的肠壁被两根手指慢慢撑开，以至于他现在有种奇异的感觉，自己像是在被两个相同的Bradley操。Bradley身体里残余的酒精仿佛通过手掌和肠壁传到了他的身体里，像是微醺的感觉让他不自觉又张张双腿方便Bradley的扩张，能感受到的发烫温度让他像是条水母一样用小腿肉不住摩擦Bradley略带凉意的后背和腰，“Brad......”诚恳做手活的右手被掰开然后摁在自己的身侧，Bradley用一个黏糊糊的吻给他回应，出乎他意料的是Bradley在床上十分寡言，只有在灯光下显眼红透的耳根耳廓让Colin知道这的确是他熟知的那个Bradley James。

伴随被绞紧的舌根，肠壁被Bradley的阴茎慢慢顶开，与此同时为了让他放松Bradley没停下抚慰那根戳着自己小腹的阴茎，陌生的快感让他没空回应Bradley已经算是很温柔的吻，他舔舔Bradley略厚的下唇然后偏过头去紧了紧搂住对方脖颈的胳膊，Bradley的喘息声打在他耳旁，“所有人都喜欢Colin，因为可爱，因为善良，所以所有人都喜欢他。”

他觉得Bradley那根大家伙不仅捅进了自己的屁股，还把自己本就已经不太清醒的脑子搅到一团糟，这句话他当然熟悉，Bradley欺负自己仿佛成为片场的固定节目，脸旁摄像机清清楚楚拍下自己当时因为这句话而尴尬到不行的反应。耳边的呼吸声仿佛在等他的回应，连带后穴阴茎的抽插都放缓，他抿抿嘴扭头看着那双盯着自己的蓝色眼睛，“所以只有你不喜欢。”上帝，他当然知道自己这是在胡说，从进门到现在Colin Morgan最能确定的一件事就是Bradley James喜欢他，是喜欢到会对着自己录像带自慰的那种程度——并且这甚至不是个比喻句，而是确确实实在一小时前发生的东西。

“所以只有我能最喜欢，所有人都喜欢Colin Morgan，但我最喜欢，”Bradley那双总被人夸赞漂亮的圆眼睛认真盯着他，像只刚断奶的小狗舔咬他的下唇，“Col，我最喜欢你。”

不是爱或是什么别的，是喜欢。

喜欢这个词，像是写着Bradley的名字，让他幼稚的觉得自己得到一件Bradley的所属物。

他没说话，只是费力抬起头亲亲Bradley的嘴唇。

我也最喜欢你，比你的最还多一点。

——————————————————————

Bradley小心越过还在熟睡的Colin拿起床头柜上的手机，他打开Twitter编辑了条内容发送到仅自己可见，然后又把手机放回床头柜，低头吻了吻身旁边人的脸颊，像条八爪鱼似的胳膊搂过对方肩膀整个人埋进颈窝闭上眼再次睡去。

时间还早，赖会床不算什么。

——————————————————————————

Twi:「想加速和你暗恋的人在一起吗，去喝醉然后让他来照顾你，当然，不是非常醉的那种。——来自Bradley James的诚挚建议。」

————————————————————————————

多年后再提及这件事，Bradley挡住Colin扔过来的枕头大声嚷着他依然感谢那晚的醉酒以及Colin Morgan的贸然越矩行为，不然他俩都磨磨叽叽的不知道什么时候才能迈出告白的第一步，并且不接受反驳的单方面认为是Colin Morgan先向自己表白的。

Colin Morgan又扔过去一个枕头表示随他去吧。

END


End file.
